mindofezrafandomcom-20200215-history
Chess
Read Looking at Muhammad, Ezra started to see his dreams in a new light. So Muhammad had been up to no good, just as he had seen in his dreams! And he had let himself be fooled by him for such a long time! Ezra felt like such a fool. As he was looking at his former friend whose face became more disgusting for him as the minutes passed, he felt the urge to punch him in the face. After a few moments of thinking, he raised his arm and hit Muhammad's face with his fist. The hit was so hard that his nose started to bleed. “That is for slapping Sarah!” he angrily said. “But don't worry, it won't be the last one: you'll take many more punches to the face when I'm around!” Taking a paper napkin out of his pocket, Muhammad wiped most of the blood off his face, smiling as he looked at Ezra. It was an evil smile, only a bit different than the one Adrien always had on his face. “You'll make one lousy enemy,” Muhammad said, cleaning his face for the second time, “if punching is all you can do!” “Believe me,” Ezra responded, “I am capable of much more than just that!” “I absolutely love seeing former friends fight!” Adrien said with a huge smile on his face, “And I didn't even have to do anything to make it happen!” Ezra gazed angrily at him. “Muhammad never really was a friend of mine.” “Oh, I'm sure he wasn't.” Adrien replied. “And I'm sure it absolutely burns you that you were so blind all this time! But it isn't the first time, is it? You never expected me to be your greatest foe until I finally revealed who I really was!” He laughed loudly and then continued, walking closer to them as he spoke. “But I am about to make this much more fun than it has been so far! You see, I just can't let you both run to the mountains to get the stone! So... I have a task for you, Ezra.” He took a black handgun out of his pocket and gave it to him. “I'm sure you wouldn't have the guts to kill him on your own, so I thought I might push you a little!” He made a gesture with his hand, and the agents in the sedans, including Sebastien, stepped out, all of them carrying big rifles with them. “And, Muhammad...”Adrien said, taking away the gun he was holding. “I can't really afford to lose Ezra, so you having a weapon right now really isn't an option. It is a bit sad that you weren't able to hit me with it though, wasn't it?” He laughed again. “I suppose you'd really get a kick out of me being a murderer!” Ezra said, still holding the gun he had been given. “But just so you know, I will never be your puppet!” He looked up in the sky and noticed several helicopter flying towards them, starting to shoot the Hydra agents as they came closer. Confused and surprised at the same time, Adrien got shot by Ezra in his left leg before he was able to flee. Injured an in great pain, Adrien yelled at his agents who were running away, calling them with all sorts of names. As the helicopters landed, most of the Hydra men were dead. Some had managed to escape, and a few were still standing close to Adrien, one of them being Sebastien Loker. But before Mrs. Tanen, along with Dane stepped out of the aircraft, and so did all the armed agents who had flown in the other helicopters. Outnumbered, the Hydra men had now chance but to surrender. As their enemies were being handcuffed, mrs. Tanen looked for Muhammad but he was already gone, having been quick enough to use that confusing situation to flee from the scene. A few moments after that, a few police cars arrived and took away all the handcuffed Hydra agents. As Adrien was being pushed into one of the vehicles, now without any weapons or his bulletproof vest, he yelled. “This is not the last you have seen of me! I will return and you all will wish you had never been born!” Now inside the car, he looked at Ezra for one moment with a strange smile on his face. “And Ezra...” he said, “I will plan something very special for you.” He laughed at the top of his lungs. “Make sure that they are always under surveillance.” mrs. Tanen said in mongolian to one of the policemen nearby. “These are the most dangerous criminals I have met in the life! The gruesome scene you saw in the mansion was all their work!” The policeman nodded, and got into the car that Adrien was in, and drove away. “I would really like to say that we can rest a little now, but we can't let Muhammad get the stones before we do!” mrs. Tanen said, looking at Sarah, Dane and Ezra. “Are any of you hurt?” “No, not really.” Sarah responded with a grim expression on her face. IT was very clear she wasn't in a good mood. “I did get a slap in the face, but I've already recovered from that.” “Well,” mrs. Tanen responded. “I'll make sure he will get at least three slaps for treating you like that! Althought that traitor has a lot more coming to him than that! But we must leave now, are all of you ready to go?” The three of them nodded. A few moments after that they got into the helicopters. Sarah went into the nearest one with her mother, and Dane with Ezra to the next one. Soon, all the helicopters took off and rode away, towards the mountains nearby. At the same time, Muhammad was making his towards the Khentii mountains. Very glad over the fact that he was still alive and had managed to flee, he still was worried about the helicopters that he knew would follow him very soon. As he was walking in the forest with tall trees near the mountain, he was still sure that they would not be able to spot him so quickly. Still, fighting on his own against a big agency like that wasn't really something he liked. It was like he was the only chess piece left on the board: a king with no army to fight for him, and only moments away from being pushed into the corner by the soldiers of the White Queen! But he had no other choice: finding the stone was his destiny, his greatest task that had to be completed. Looking behind him, Muhammad saw that the helicopters were getting really close and started to run. But as he sprinted, the helicopters launched a number of bullets to the forest around him. The trees around him started to fire up and he had nowhere to escape. Category:Chapters Category:Season Two